


2P America X Reader: Have You Ever Felt Alone?

by RedMarionette



Series: Have You Ever Felt Alone [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters & Settings, Dreams and Nightmares, Literature, Other, Reader-Insert, Supernatural events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMarionette/pseuds/RedMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York, New York, the city of dreams. Or in this case, your dreams. Working in the supernatural field has its fair share of mysteries, and even more sitting on your desk waiting to be filed away under "solved". But when a mysterious man named "Allen" joins you at the investigation firm, a whole new side of the supernatural makes itself aware, whether you want it too or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Lands and Dreams

    Cold winds whipped your hair around your face as you forced your way through the frozen field of flowers. The sky was ablaze with the Aurora Borealis and the white moon. Your whole body was numb from the cold, but the goal was in sight. A small train station emerged in the distance. 

    "I'm almost there." You said, pulling the thin jacket you wore closer to your body to keep warm. But the closer you got to the station, the harder the wind blew to keep you away. 

    "No." You lifted your arm to keep the wind out of your eyes. "Stop getting in my way!" You yelled out to the night air, but the wind only grew stronger. You slid on the frozen grass, falling onto the sharp edges of the plants. Cuts now lined your arms and legs but you couldn't feel them.

    Staring into the sky you asked your surroundings one question. "Why can't I go there?" The wind picked up in response. "What's at the other end of that station that you won't allow me to see?" The wind calmed down a little to a slight breeze. You guessed this was your answer. Pulling yourself up, you sat cross-legged on the frozen earth. This land was truly beautiful. Color splashed everywhere and the ice acted like crystals reflecting sun from a window. You didn't want to leave.

    The wind picked up slightly, but now in the opposite direction; as if it was nudging you on towards the place it once so desperately kept you away from. Using your knees as a brace you picked yourself back up and started to make your way to the station. You pulled the jacket closer to your body, although the resisting force of the wind apparently liked you now, that doesn't make it any less cold. The station was dilapidated, the floor cracked and what little remained of the glass windows was strewn all over the cement base. A lone sign lay rusted on the floor.

   

      Grand Central Terminal

  
   89 E 42nd St, New York  


      Y...u  Can't G...  Bac...  Now       
  


  


    The rest of the sign was too rusted out to read. "That doesn't make sense." you said to yourself. "The Grand Central Terminal is huge, why is this station the same as that one?" You pick up the sign and lay it on a rotted bench, not wanting to check to see if the bench was safe, you sit on a rock next to it. Sighing, you look out over the edge of the tracks. The field covers them, but you can make out the slight outline of a set of rails extending  either way of the station.  You stood up again and walked over to the edge of the station where the trains would stop to load passengers. A small breeze of wind wound it's way past your legs and kicked up some dust, taking it away as it blew past the station. 

    A sound echoed from the distance, a long, deep whistle. Then not to long after a light could be seen. 

    "Is the the train I need to take?" You spoke to your surroundings again.

    A slight breeze was the only response. Well that didn't help much. You don't speak wind, then again, you didn't think anyone did either. Backing away from the edge of the platform you looked behind you at the sign for the station. 

    "You can't go back now huh? We'll see about that." A smile shown itself proudly on your lips as the train pulled into the terminal. 

    It was a gorgeous and sleek sliver bullet train. Compared to the ruins of the station, it looked as if it were from a different span of time. From where you were, there seemed to be no one riding it. As the brakes gave a final scream the doors opened silently and the interior waited to be occupied. With one final look to the old station you boarded the train and took a seat by the door.

    At the other end of the car the pair of doors slip open to let a man through. "Do you have your ticket?" He asked.

    "Ticket?"

    "Yes, you need a ticket to ride this train." 

    "I-I don't have one..." you stammered a little. This was the only way you knew how to leave.

    "Did you check your pocket?" He asked.

    "I-no." You reached your hand into your coat pockets and come up with nothing. Then you checked your breast pocket  and still came up with nothing. You worriedly search over all of your belongings to finally find it stuck in a little hidden pocket sewn into your shoe. Nervously you hand it to the man and apologized for the wait.  He took it with no questions asked and turned to leave.

    "Wait!" you said hurriedly. "Don't you need to know where I'm going?"

    He stopped and hesitated a moment before answering with his back to you. "You're going home, aren't you?" Then he continued into the next car.

    Silence ensued after he left. _How did he know I was going home?_ You thought. 

    

  
_"Please remain seated when the train is in motion for your safety"  
_  


_"Keep an eye on all belongings"  
_

  
_"Pull the emergency switch if you need to make an emergency stop"_

_  
_

    These among other warnings were listed on a large poster near all of the doors. Other posters decorated the walls either for further advisories or advertisements. Your eyes danced among all of these before settling on the view from outside your window. The field of frozen flowers was gone now, but it was replaced by a clear blue lake. Mist rose off of the lake and accompanied by the moon, was seemingly one of the most breathtaking things you've ever seen. You moved over to sit near a window to get a better look. Other than a few blue herons and some strange fish, the lake was completely devoid of life. Almost as if it were sleeping. _  
_  


    While you were gawking at the lake, one of the pairs of sliding doors opened. A small, elderly woman walked into your car.

    You turned to look at her. "Hello ma'm. Isn't this a wonderful view?" you asked.

    She looked outside at the lake and sighed. "I've seen it one-too-many times now." A saddened look crossed her face.

    "Is something wrong?" you asked her.

    " My husband died here. His boat ran aground during a storm and he was drug out to the deep waters."

    "I-I'm sorry to hear that..." you trailed off. You felt bad for her, to be alone at her age didn't seem to be easy.

    "I'll make it dear." She said sensing your worry. "It's you who you should be worrying about."

    "Wha-" you started, but the woman sat next to you and looked out the window.

    "Yes my dear, you have quite the adventure ahead of you. You'll meet many interesting people I'm sure, but one will make himself stand out among the rest." She nodded her head at you.

    "What are you talking about?" You said, "I'm going home, not on some adventure."

    "Are you dear? Are you really going home?" She smiled, then she faded into the air.

    "Where did you go?" you asked no one in particular. Looking around, the train car was empty again. 

    _What was that?_  You thought, turning your attention outside the window again.

    To yet another surprise.

    The window in front of you was black. You couldn't see anything through it accept your reflection. You turned to look at the other windows, but they were all black as well. 

    "We have to be going through a tunnel..." 

    Touching the window made you think otherwise.

    The reflection in the window wasn't yours, but of a man. 

    He had red hair and eyes with a tanned complexion. A strange curl came from his head ending in an abrupt point matching the nails that went through the bat he carried on his shoulder. A brown jacket, white shirt, and dog-tags completed his look. The man was standing next to another with a pink sweater on, who was attempting to shove a neon cupcake in his mouth to no avail. He seemed to be in the middle of yelling at him when he whipped his head to the side in your direction.

    At the same time, the glass exploded on the windows forcing you to the ground with a yelp. Through the crack of you fingers you could see a large pipe heading for you head-

  


    You sat up in your bed screaming and dripping in sweat. Placing a hand on your chest, you look at your surroundings and realize you're in your room. Outside you can hear the familiar New York City bustling even at this late hour. You get up and look outside your window and all of the bright lights surrounding your apartment. Your head was pounding but you decided against taking some pain relievers, instead you opened your window to let in some cold winter air and relax against the windowsill. Looking outside and past most of the tallest buildings, you can see the horizon line. And even though you aren't thinking about it, you can sense that the red-haired man from your dream was out there. Staring back. Wondering the same thing you were.

  


**_Who Are You?_ **


	2. Partner In Crime

    Soft, yellow light filled your room casting a long shadow behind you. The clock next to your bed was reading a time of 5:45 A.M., time to get ready for work. Getting out of bed would be your first challenge of the day; since the realistic nightmare you had two days ago waking up and falling asleep had been a constant challenge. Every time you closed your eyes, flashbacks of the frozen field or the man appeared in your mind's eye. Black rings were starting to form under your eyes from a lack of sleep. 

    "I hate Mondays..." you said to no one in particular. Rolling over onto your side you sighed and looked out into space. Your eyes were adjusting to the brightness again after having to look at the harsh lights of your alarm clock. Your room was relatively empty, but then again that was how you liked it. In the end it was less things to move out if you ever left. Your space consisted of two bedrooms, a kitchen and a single bathroom. Everyday you would wake up and wonder about that second bedroom; since you lived by yourself there was no reason for it. All you kept in there were books for work and boxes you never got around to unpacking from when you moved in two years ago. 

    With a groan you managed to pull yourself out of bed; only to be greeted by freezing air.

    "Dammit." you growled angrily. "I thought I told them to fix this!" You beat on the thermostat angrily for a few moments before deciding that your normal way of fixing things isn't going to work. With one final glare from your eyes you decided to come back to this battle another time and that for now, you'd go take a shower and change your clothes for work. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


    The roads were congested as usual, car horns and people shouting at one another were common sounds in the morning as people made their commute to work. You were currently stuck behind a fleet of yellow taxi cabs, most of which were empty. After five minutes of waiting you finally were able to approach the light. Your left turn signal was on while you waited for the light to change.

    "Come on, come on." You said impatiently tapping your steering wheel with your fingers. "I have an important meeting today, and at this rate you're going to make me late!" 

    As if sensing you talked to it, the light changed from red to green. You pulled out into the lane to your left and continued to work. Your car wasn't anything expensive, actually it was far from it. A blue... okay, ORIGINALLY blue Beetle was your steed to ride through the streets of NYC. But the reason you considered it originally blue was that both the doors and the hood were different colors. The driver's side door was red, the other was green, and your hood was white. But hey, if it runs, it runs. At least that's what you thought. This car had seen better days, but parts are so easy to come by for fixing it that it'd be easier to keep the poor thing. 

    A couple blocks from work you realized that there was a car following you. It was a sleek, black limo and it gave you the creeps. All of the windows were tinted, even the windshield. At the moment it wasn't bothering you too much. Seriously, that thing can barely move in these crowded streets without hitting another vehicle. You kept an eye on it as you pulled into the parking complex a half-block away from where you worked.  


  
"Hello _______, how are you doing today?" asked the man at the entrance to the complex. He was a nice guy, although you didn't know what his name was.   


  
"Not too bad, got another long week ahead and the big shots from the main company are heading over today." you said paying your fare.  


    "Oh really? I bet that will be fun. There's an open spot down there that you can take, I saved it for you this morning." he pointed to the far right.

    "Thank you so much! You're a life saver, you really are!" You said excitedly. "I'll bring you some doughnuts or something tomorrow to make up for this!" 

    "No need. I figured that you might be late today, the lights at the intersections are taking longer than usual to change this week. I wonder if they made some new change at City Hall for some reason?"

    You smiled at him and pulled into the parking garage, quickly finding the spot that the man had been talking about. Pulling out your briefcase and notepads you opened your door and got out of the Beetle. 

    Only to find the black limo pulling into the parking complex. 

    Quickly, you hide behind the car parked next to yours as it passes by. It looked even more ominous now with the added darkness of the garage, but looking closely, you could make out three people inside the vehicle including the driver. Narrowing your eyes, you moved in front of the vehicle you were hiding behind to keep out of sight as it passed, heading farther back into the garage. There was probably reserved parking back there for larger vehicles like itself.

    After a moment or so longer of waiting you decide that the coast is clear and move out from behind the car. Glancing around the garage you make note of the direction that the limo went and make sure to steer clear of that end of the garage. 

    “I wonder whose inside?” you question aloud, but noticing that you’re talking to yourself again you quickly close your mouth. After one final look around you pick up your briefcase and make your way to the west side of the garage. A door appeared on the wall not too long afterwards and you use it to get into the skyscraper located next to the garage. 

    “Excuse me! May I trouble you for a moment!?” asked a voice behind you.

    You pause halfway through the door to find a young man in a violet suit jogging towards you.

    “Umm, sure, I guess so. What do you need?” you asked him. 

    The man finished his jog up to the door and took a moment to catch his breath. He looked up at you and smiled. “I’m sorry but may I ask you for directions darling?”

    You blinked a few times and it finally registered in your mind just who this man was. 

    He was the guy trying to shove the neon cupcakes into the mouth of the red-haired man…

    Crap.

    “W-where to?” You asked him, tripping over some of your words.

    “Do you know of the Nighthawk agency residing in this building?” a smile crossed his face.

    “Yes, I’m currently employed there. Were you looking for the main entrance or any entrance in general?” This man was dangerous; you could feel it.

    “Preferably the main entrance if you would please” The smile was still plastered all over his face. “Better yet, would you take me there? I’m terrible at following spoken directions.”

    Your brain told you no in every possible way that it could think of. But something told you that if you didn't do what he asked, work would be the least of your problems.

    “Sure, are you by yourself or waiting for someone?” you asked, noticing that he kept looking around while he spoke.

    “Actually, yes. I am. We arrived early this morning for a meeting today. The dear must have fallen asleep again.” He said, taking on a mothering tone. “Ahh well, I’ll just have to wake the lad up later!” 

You stood there for a moment thinking about what this strange man was talking about, _could it be the red-haired guy? No… let’s not go there. This just has to be a coincidence._ You let the thought pass from your mind, and then you closed the door and started re-tracing your steps. 

    “To the main entrance it is then.” you said. “It’s a little bit of a walk from here, I’m sorry that we’re not closer…” you trailed off. The man looked at the buildings in a state of awe. He resembled a young child in a toy store.

    “American architecture is interesting.” He finally said. “It’s similar to what we have in Britain, but it doesn't have as much history.” 

    You looked at the man who was trailing at your side. “Are you from Britain?” you asked cautiously.

    “Yes; you could say that.” He looked at you very intently. His stare made you uncomfortable…

    “I’m sorry if asking made you uncomfortable…” you weren't really sure what to say. It seemed impossible to have a rational conversation with a guy like this. The longer he was around, the farther from him you wanted to be. And his constant gaze was creepy.

    “Here we are!” you said after a few moments of silence. You turned to look at the strange man in the violet suit. “The registration desk is to that room on your left; if you need anything please ask one of the receptionists at the desk.” You turned to leave when you felt a hand grab your arm. 

    “Don’t leave so soon poppet. I haven’t even said thank you yet.” 

    You turned around to face the man. “I’m sorry, but at this rate I’m going to be late!”

    “Alright then, but first let me introduce myself.” He grinned ear to ear. “My name is Oliver, and it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance… I’m sorry what was your name again?”

    “I never introduced myself…” you said pausing. “My name is ________.” _Why did you just tell him your name idiot?_ You thought. _Now he’ll no doubt come back to see you!!! Why didn't you just say Barbra Streisand or something?_

     Oliver smiled and took your hand to shake it. "Then I shall see you again at the meeting this afternoon." After giving your hand a few more firm shakes he let go and walked over the the registration desk. 

    "Now he's a strange one ain't he?" a sudden voice behind you said. 

    You turned around quickly to see your desk-mate Mark looking over your shoulder at Oliver. Mark was about 5' 10" or so with brown shaggy hair that he refused to comb.  

    "He's certainly someone I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. But anyways let's go. I still need to clock in." You glided around Mark and made your way to your office. The door to your personal space was made of a dark cherry wood with one simple glass pane in the center. The view into the office was blocked by a set of blinds that you wanted to rip off and burn in a terrible accident; but that was just you.  

    As you entered your office you turned the little sign hanging on your door so that any visitors could read the ornately carved letters telling them the insanity of your line of work. 

        _Mark Felburne & __ _(First Name)_ __ _ (Last Name)__

        _Nighthawk Investigation Department_

        _Supernatural Division_

    Mark rushed over to his desk and picked up a picture on his desk. "Oh Karin, how I missed you so!" he said dramatically. Karin was Mark's current girlfriend. Emphasis on _current._  She was a pretty red headed girl with freckles all over. You liked her, but only when Mark wasn't flaunting his love for her every single moment of the day. He rushed over to your side of the office and put her picture close to your face. "Look at her ______! She's gorgeous  The spirits finally let this soul reincarnate into a beautiful woman to whom I can give all my love!" Mark said in a Shakespearean manner. 

    You just agreed in a nonchalant manner and attempted to get to work. Pulling files of previous cases and report summaries out of their folders you fall into the familiar motions of work. You redirect calls to other offices and sometimes even different branches of the agency. You looked over to the clock on your desk to keep an eye on the time. The company meeting started in fifteen minutes. Sighing at the inevitable meeting you're going to face with Oliver, you get up out of your desk and throw a look over to Mark. "We need to get ready to go. Do you have the presentation ready?" 

    Mark spun around in his computer chair and whipped a flash drive out of thin air. "You know it boss."  

    Rolling your eyes you respond, "Let's get this show on the road then." 

    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    The meeting room was almost like a place some idiot would hold a concert. Rows among rows of theater-style chairs were placed in blocks in the room. People were already filing inside in steady streams. "We're in the front this time Mark." you said as he tried to sit in your normal spot in the far back.

    "What? Dammit! Do we really have to do this?" he whined. "No one listens to us anyways!"

    "Sit down and shut up Mark. Hopefully we won't have to do anything and I'll be able to relax here and sleep."  You sat down in the front row in the seat with your name on it. Mark sat next to you and fidgeted. "Mark stop moving so much. How do you expect me to sleep with your constant squirming!?"  

    Mark looked at you and noticed the dark circles forming under your eyes. "You had another dream?" he asked concerned. 

    "Yeah, now gimme your shoulder so I can sleep." You rested your head on Mark's shoulder. He was a good friend to have. You didn't have any of that awkward tension the people working in the same office may get. You've saved each-other's backs more than enough times to know that you can trust each other. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. At least you hoped not.  

    About fifteen minutes after the meeting started you fell asleep.  

    No dreams. 

    No sensations of being watched. 

    A quiet, relaxing moment of peace. 

    With the sensation of being moved you peaked an eye open to see what was going on. Mark was just quietly speaking to a young man that had apparently sat next to you. _How nice._ You thought. _If only I could sleep like this all the time._  Sleep soon pulled you back under.  

    The sent of southern grass filled your mind. This scent reminded you of your home down south. Summer was the best time of the year. Everything was colorful and the people were so nice. Your mind took you through some of your memories. Just as you were reliving the time you made your first pie with your mother a slight jostle woke you up. Your eyes opened slowly at first, trying to adjust to the light. You looked down and noticed the nice brown jacket Mark was wearing.  

    "Is ______ up yet?" a voice next to you said. _He sounds like Mark._

    _"_ She will be if she doesn't hurry it up." another voice said. _Who is that?_

    "Now be nice. She's exhausted!" Oliver said. 

    You opened your eyes and slowly picked yourself up to stretch. Looking over to Mark you said "Sorry for sleeping on you like that. How was the meeting?" 

    "It wasn't him you slept on." 

    Slowly, you turned to face the voice that spoke. Your brain stopped functioning. 

    That tan skin. 

    The brown leather jacket. 

    Dog tags hanging around his neck. 

    Even his red hair with the pointy curl. 

    "______, I'd like you to meet my partner in crime, Allen." Oliver said as he gestured to the man next to him.  

    Allen stared at you with his red eyes. "Listen, next time you wanna sleep, do it on someone else. I'm not a pillow." He turned and walked away. 

**You have got to be kidding me.**


	3. Big Bad Wolf

    "Really?!" You yelled, "Did you have to do that!?"

    Mark's face was switching between apology and confusion. "I-I don't understand why you're so mad!" he said, placing his hands in front of his face in a protective gesture.

    "How can you not understand? Mark! I told you about what had happened in my dream! About Oliver and Allen! About EVERYTHING!" your face was turning shades of pink. Anger was never something you resorted to. A level head at Nighthawk Investigations was what kept you alive. But this was different. "Mark..." you said in a pleading voice, "I wish you would try to listen more often." A frown wormed its way onto your face. 

    "I'm sorry ______. I didn't know HE was the guy who was in your dream. When he sat next to you he looked like a total stranger." 

    You sighed and sat down at your desk. It was well into the afternoon. The sky was turning shades of orange and blue while the night air seeped into your office through an open window. Placing your chin on your hand you looked out the window at the city which never sleeps. Cars lined the ever-clogged streets like glowing ants. Your office was located on the 36th floor so you had a pretty clear view of the city. Other towering buildings obstructed your view some, but the city was still ever beautiful. Mark sat across from you on your desk and looked out the window too, then his gaze fell to you.

    "Listen, I'm sorry. It was my fault that you met him, and I'll take any responsibility of what happens, if anything, in the future." He patted your head and smiled that stupid grin of his.

    "I'm sorry." you finally said after a few moments of silence. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

      _Is that true?_  you said to yourself.  _This meeting between him and I could possibly be my death._

    Mark smiled at you and walked over to a small machine in the corner of the room. He then returned a few moments later with a steaming cup which he placed in front of your face. The smell of Earl Grey tea filled the room.

    "When did you get this?" you asked, grasping the cup with both hands. The steam rose slowly from the cup warming your face after being cooled by the night air.

    "They just restocked in the kitchen, I grabbed three boxes this time so we won't run out as quickly." He smiled and picked up a glass for himself. "Sugar?" he asked.

    You took five packets and ripped them open all at once. You liked your tea sweet at times like this. You looked around for a coffee stir, but ended up using a new pen to stir it. Mark looked at you strangely, but didn't say anything. You both sat in silence for a while, looking out the window and watching the world go by. It was nice, but then Mark's phone went off, and his ringtone being a remix of "Love Is All I Got" from one of his favorite artists Feed Me. He was in love with all things EDM. The fact that his phone was singing this particular tone must mean that Karin was calling.

    He smiled at you then swiped his finger across his phone to unlock and answer it. "KAAAAARRRRIIIIINNNN!" he sang, "I missed you babe! What's up?" You could hear her on the other end asking him when he was going to come home. 

    "Don't worry baby, _______ and I were just finishing up here at the office.  I should be home before ten; is that alright with you?" he danced around the office with his phone. You stared at him, Mark always had a girlfriend now-a-days.  He was a very affectionate man. Most couldn't help but to love him. His attitude was the complete opposite of yours. He was joyful, hyper, a bit immature, but all around reliable, while you were always a bit crude, tired, and cold-hearted. But even you were no match for him. Mark eventually befriended you after you were assigned to his office. 

    Mark finished his phone call and looked over to you. "It's time to clock out I guess." he said. "We can finish up today's work tomorrow."

    You looked at him, "I'll stay here and finish up, you can go on ahead." You turned to look at the looming pile of work on your desk. 

    "But..." he said. Mark hated it when you stayed behind like this. But he didn't know how to sort all of the reports and file things away like you did, so he hung his head for a moment and rebounded, then patted your head again. "Don't stay here too long, okay?" Mark was always worrying about you. He was like the brother you never had. 

    "Yea, get going, or Karin will call the police again to get you home." you smiled, remembering the time when Mark stayed to help you finish. He hadn't called Karin and told her that he was staying late so she called the police and had them escort him home. Guess that's what you get for dating the daughter of a police chief. 

    Mark sighed and gathered his things. "I'll lock the door behind me alright? Make sure you lock it again when you leave." After you agreed he took one last worried look at you before leaving, turning the lock on the door after he closed it. You listened to his footsteps until the sound of the elevator door opening and closing told you that he had finally left. You sighed and turned around to look at the pile of work vying for your attention. There were five reports and one request to finish looking through.

    The reports were easy, all you had to do was write them out and e-mail them to your boss. The first two dealt with a ghost on Wall-Street. Two separate teams were dispatched to deal with it. Those poor stockbrokers... not. The case was whimsical if nothing else. You didn't even WANT to know what that ghost did to them. That was for their personal reports. The last three were for different types of drugs that had wormed their way onto the streets from the Glass Markets. 

    Glass Markets was the term adopted by the agency to refer to the street markets in NYC. They all appeared normal, but behind certain vendors were secret rooms only accessible by those with connections to the White Counsel, in turn, the White Counsel was the governing body of the Underworld. But, the markets were also an outlet for illegal drugs. Someone name a drug and it could be bought somewhere in the Glass Markets. Anything from human concoctions to some of the worst infective and destructive demon medication out there.

 A noise in the hall pulled you from your thoughts. It was a small creak, like someone stepping on a wooden floor… but the floors in this building were all concrete…

You rose slowly form your chair, working your way over to a storage closet in the corner of your office. You turned the combination dial and opened to steel doors to unveil a small assortment of weapons. You preferred to use small knives and the occasional long sword, it really depended on what you were fighting. Pulling out each thin blade carefully, you hid them anywhere you could. Socks, pockets, sleeves, anywhere a small five-inch knife would fit, your skill with them shown since you hid about thirty on your person in a matter of moment.

Another creak resounded in the hall. Then another. And another. Each creak growing slightly louder than the last. The sound of the floor straining to hold the weight hurt your ears. Concrete should never scream like that, whatever was in the building, it was big.

    You unlocked your office door, slowly, looking out into the small hallway that connected your office to the main floor. Left, right, nothing there. Letting your guard slip a little you stepped out into the hall listening to the silence. 

    The sound of your heartbeat. 

    That was all that you could hear.  

    "What the hell...?" you say aloud.  

    At least that was what you were going to say. But a large clawed hand reached out from the darkness of the ceiling and flung you down the hall. You rammed into the end wall, your head cracking against the hard plaster and leaving a hole about 5 inches wide. Disoriented, your vision filled with stars and other little orbs of light... or was that a green rabbit? Who knew? A guttural growl sounded throughout the building. 

    _It's some sort of corporal being..._ you thought. Trying to clear your brain, you sat still. Hoping that the creature would think you to be dead and leave. But you could hear its breathing. It rasped in and out like an overworked dog as it landed on the floor with a loud thump from its hiding place. You looked up slowly, your vision still blurry from the impact, and sucked in a deep breath.

    In this city, there are an assortment of supernatural beings. Ghosts of all kinds, Imps, Goblins, even that lawn gnome in your yard. Vampires own the high-end clubs and bars; even the walking dead have a place here, stalking the outer rims and slums of every major city and town in the north-east United States. But there was a creature that had been hunted to extinction, or at least now, NEAR extinction.  

    "Well shit." you said, looking at the hulking form filling the hall. "Of all the things that had to show up tonight, you were not what I was expecting." You raised your head to  the wolf in the hall. Some would ask if werewolves existed. Personally, you would tell them no. Those only existed in movies. But there are beings that look like large wolves. In Pawnee stories passed down over the years, there remains an old tale of the wolf being the first creature to truly experience "death". From you personal experience, you were sure that they were still pretty pissed off. 

    Strikingly grey, the wolf pulled back it's lips back, revealing the large teeth underneath. Its yellow eyes made contact with yours, holding them in place with a gaze filled with ice. The glossy fur reflected like stars, seemingly pulling the beautiful dust from space and cloaking itself in it. If it weren't trying to rip your face off... you'd probably try to touch it.  

    Moving your arm slightly, a blade fell into your open palm of your hand. Looking past the beast, you could see the emergency stairs that led down to the main floor. The elevator would be too risky to use, so the long way was your only means of escape. But then again, you could always just hope it would go away....  

    _Yea, like THAT'S going to happen._   

    Returning the icy glare, you dropped low into a stance of attack. With a thin blade in each hand, you used the wall as a kick-board and launched towards the wolf at a high speed. The beast was prepared though, meeting your attack with one of its' own. You both collided in the hall in a flail of claws and knives. The wolf raked its razor sharp claws against your arm, leaving a deep trail of red. You hissed, then with a sharp turn of your wrist you buried one of your knives up to the hilt in its shoulder. It retreated some, or maybe it was making more space to swing its large paws around, you didn't know. The second it quit moving you bolted for the emergency stairs. 

    The wolf growled in anger as you ran. It wouldn't make a difference if you tried to hide now, the blood seeping down your arm would reveal your location. Your only hope would be to get a hold of a phone to call Mark, or run into someone else who knew what they were doing and that'd lend you a hand. Looking around the hall for something that would give you a slight edge in making time, you turned over small desks and trolleys in order to trip it up. But that only seemed to piss it off more. 

    "Damn it, can't you go bother someone else?!" you yell at the creature. But only get a growl in response. 

    A bright red sign was visible at the end of the hall. The door marked was the exit, and after the exit was the outside! You looked back at the wolf, seeing that finally it had tripped up on one of the trolleys in the hall because of the blade in its shoulder. Smiling at your small victory, you whipped the emergency door open and slammed it shut. Then, finding a metal bar on the ground, you ran it through the door handle and started making your way down the stairs.  

    About four flights down, you heard the noise of the wolf ramming the door. It wouldn't hold up for long, but the moments you were gaining were every bit as important. You clutched your injured arm, hoping the bleeding would slow as you flew down another flight of stairs. The wound was starting to worry you, but you quickly pushed it to the back of your mind and focused on finding a phone.  

    A loud bang erupted from a few floors above you. "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase GTFO? You should really try it sometime!" you yelled sarcastically. You decided to jump a few stairs  and ended up getting almost to the bottom floor. Until you ran into a little road block. There was caution tape forming a barrier between you and the final four floors. "Can I ever win?" you said to no one.

    Turning, you opened the door to the fourth floor and found yet another pleasant surprise. 

    _Allen..._

    His face switched between emotions. Anger, confusion, and was that... sympathy? No. Never, not from him.

    "What the-" he started. But then you grabbed his hand with your good arm and pulled him after you. 

    "Just shut up and run!" you yelled. Feeling the wolf close by, you rounded a series of corners, working your way to the lower floors. Allen ran silently behind you, his gaze looking from your face, to your bleeding arm, and finally to the blades in your pockets before returning to your face.  

    "What happened?" he finally asked. 

    "Pawnee Wolf." you replied in a sharp tone, feeling the hit on your head again. Both of you ran in silence for a few moments. The loud crashes and bangs from the creature could still be heard. It was following you. 

    "Damn." you hissed, pulling over to rest for a moment and to gather your thoughts. You looked over at Allen, he just stood there with a slightly annoyed look to his face. That pissed you off even more. But without many options left you took off your first shirt you wore, handing it to Allen.  

    "Rip it into long pieces."you said with an icy glare.

    He looked to you in your stained tank top, to the dirty, bloody shirt in his hands. "You're going to be a handful aren't you?" He then ripped your shirt into pieces, handing them to you one at a time. You then used then to make an artificial bandage for your arm. Afterword's you turned and faced Allen. 

    "We need to get out of here and regroup so-" but you trailed off. The building had gone quiet. Feeling a presence close by you moved closer to Allen, pressing your back to his arm and surveying the area. Your attention flicked between the wolf and the feeling of Allen's presence on your back. "We need to split up, but don't get out of sight. I trust you can handle yourself?" You looked into his eyes. But he only met yours with the black of his shades. 

    _Was he hesitating?_  You thought. _No..._

    You turned to walk away, focusing on the task at hand. But then a hand grabbed your arm and held you back.  

    "Listen." Allen said. "I need to talk to you." 

    You turned to answer him but stopped. Instead you looked at him, meeting his shaded eyes with your own. "Listen, I would love to talk. But right now isn't-" you stopped. A large shadow appeared behind him. A large, furry shadow. 

    "MOVE!" you screamed. Then with your bad arm, you managed to push him out of the way just as a large, clawed hand swung out and pinned you to the floor, cracking some of your ribs. It hurt. Your whole body was in pain. Your vision blurred, but you looked over at Allen to see if he was alright. He stood up yelling something, he then reached inside his jacket for an object.

    BANG!

    A single gunshot rang out, hitting the wolf and forcing him off of you and back a couple of steps. Allen then ran over and picked you up, holding you in his arms.  You tried to speak, forming words, but without sound. 

    He spoke to you, the words forming, but you couldn't hear them. All you could do was move your hand towards your pocket and pull out a small piece of folded paper. 

    "C-call-" but your voice gave out again. It was Mark's number. Call him, please. Your eyes begged him. 

    Your arm slowly fell to your side. The lights slowly growing dimmer. Putting all of your remaining energy into one last gesture, you looked at Allen. Hoping that he would get your message.  

    He looked at you. Watching you fade out into sleep. 

**And the last thing you saw, was a bright smile plaster itself on his face.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read a little about the Pawnee Wolf Legend: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolves_in_folklore,_religion_and_mythology#Arctic_and_North_America   
> (Scroll Down to Arctic and North America Section)


	4. I Hate the Smell of Cleaning Supplies In the Morning

     It was cold.

     The darkness concealed everything. 

    Which way was up? Down? It was so dark…

    Reaching out, your limbs moved slowly.  Bubbles glided up along your arms, floating to the surface of the dark water that drug you down further and further into the darkness. You thought nothing; felt nothing. All was for naught; everything you did to save them was for nothing in the end. He destroyed it all. 

    And you let him do it. 

    The dark tendrils of the Entities wrapped themselves around your limbs and torso, accelerating your decent to the bottom of the unknown. But you didn’t fight back. Not this time. You let them drag you into the sweet darkness where pain and suffering didn’t exist. Where no one would ever hurt you again. But through the numbing cold of the water, one glistening, hot tear escaped and melded into the darkness.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Lights danced in your eyes. Some moved up, others moved down, then there was that weird one that decided to play hide and seek every time you tried to focus on it. They also changed colors. Reds, blues, those strange colors mood bracelets got when you didn’t use them for a while. The whole color shebang! But as you tried to watch them, you realized that they were making you nauseous. 

     _Alright brain, get a grip._ You told yourself. Opening your eyes slowly, a white ceiling came into focus. It was molded with the stucco look, like when you plaster a wall. It probably was plaster…

     _Wait… where am I?_

    You sat up in alarm, or at least tried too. As soon as you moved pain exploded in every single part of your body. You groaned and looked around the room again, this time noticing what as around you. To the right, there was a metal door with a clipboard holder screwed to the front of it. A table was next to the door, but it was empty, further right you noticed a machine showing someone’s heart rate and an IV drip that happened to end at your arm…

    “Oh hell no!” you said reaching towards the needle in your arm. Hospitals were a big no-no in your mind. The drug induced dreams, men in white coats, not to mention the sick and dying. Yea, NOPE! You swung your legs to end sides of the bed and prepared to stand up, wincing through all the pain that the sudden movement caused. It was hard to breath you realized, and looked down at your chest to realize that it was wrapped tightly in bandages. Your arms were covered in them, even your fingers were individually wrapped. Your shoulder was what hurt the most though. Every little jostle, every small move made it hard to even concentrate. Staring at the floor, you weighed your options. Escaping might kill you in the state you’re in, hell, you were pretty sure that a doughnut could wipe the floor with you if it tried hard enough. But you didn’t want to stay here. Hospitals held many bad memories from your childhood that you really didn’t feel like calling your therapist to resolve. 

    Sighing, you decided to stand up and make a phone call and realized that there was a breeze underneath you…

     _Now what did they do with my clothes?_

    You looked around the room and found them on the left side of your bed. You ran your finger over the rips and tears, slowly remembering what had occurred that night. A Pawnee wolf had somehow gotten into the building. But how? Mark’s wards that he placed should have deterred anything that powerful coming in. But yet there it had been, trying to rip your face off for no apparent reason. Mark’s wards has saved both your lives countless times, so there was no reason to believe that they hadn’t worked. So there was only one possibility left.

    “Someone tampered with the wards.”

    Turning around, you were met with the voice that spoke those words. 

    “Do you always intrude on people’s thoughts or do you just like bugging me?” you said turning to face him.

    Allen stood there staring at you through his sunglasses. “Let me answer your question with another question. Are you always this rude to people who save your life or are you just naturally bitchy this early in the morning?”

    “Well excuse me for trying to save your life from a 400 pound dog! Maybe next time I should just let you die so I can have Mark piss on your grave you ungrateful heathen!” His presence sent you into a rage. That smug look he held on his face, constantly degrading you like you were something to be toyed with pissed you off.  

    He held your gaze for a moment then burst out in laughter. “You know what? I think I like you. It’s been a long time since I’ve played with someone who could yell at me like that.” He wiped the corner of one of his eyes. “You’re like one of those little purse dogs yipping a Doberman.”

    “Oh, and I suppose you think you’re the Doberman?” you said in a challenging tone. 

    He narrowed his gaze at you but held his amused expression. “I don’t think so, I know so sweetheart. Now if you wanna try and challenge me for top dog, be my guest. Otherwise sit down and shut up.” He poked your injured shoulder with one of his fingers. You winced, but held your ground, refusing to let the likes of him get the better of you. 

    The corners of your mouth turned upwards in a smile, it’s been a while since you’ve said this to anyone. “Come at be bro!” You moved your arms to show that you accepted his challenge. “If anyone here is top dog, it’s me. You and Oliver only became heads of the company last year while I’ve been here since the founding. Seniority for the win!”

    Arching one of his eyebrows he continued to gaze at you. “Seniority has nothing to do with this. When it comes time to face your demons, will you run or hide? ‘Cause I know what I’d do.”

    He moved so quickly that you didn’t have time to react. Gripping one of your arms, he twisted it behind your back. “Ow. That hurts you ass. Let go!” you said, your voice mixed with pain and anger. 

    He moved his face close to your ear, you could feel his hot breath on your neck. “As William Goldman so eloquently put it, ‘Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says different is selling something.’ So you might as well get used to it.” Allen then released your arm and took a step back before your fist came around to meet his jaw. 

    “Damn it, come closer and fight me like a man!” You were beyond redemption. He pissed you off, but for what reason, you didn’t know. His general presence seem to register on your radar of people to challenge. 

    Fists raised for a fight, you took a stance you learned years ago when you took boxing. If it wasn't for your injured shoulder and wrappings around your chest, you could probably take him and win. But Allen saw through all of this. He stared at you, calculating your moves and working plans to get through your defenses. In the second you attacked with a right hook, he raised his right arm to block it. When you swept your leg out to hit the back of his knee, he moved it out of the way at the last second. You switched between the many styles of hand-to-hand combat you knew; taekwondo, aikido, and even attempted to modify some sword moves you learned while visiting the _Nova Scrimia_ in Italy. But nothing worked. He blocked every single move you made with ease. 

    Why?

    Why was he this good?

    “You’re not half bad.” He said smirking. “Maybe if you tried I’d take you seriously.” Allen parried your punch to his ribs with a quick movement of his hand. “Hey, when you get out of here, you wanna take a job with me?”

     _What?_

    “What do you mean ‘take a job’ with you? I already have a partner thank you very much. Mark will be more useful than an ingrate like you would ever be.” You swept your leg out once more to try to trip him, but once again he moved out of your reach.

    “Aww come o-“

    “ALLEN! What have I told you about being rough on girls!?” Oliver burst through the doorway looking like an avenging angel out for blood. “The last time you fought like this you sent your brother to the hospital for stitches! And I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT have you keeping this poor girl in here any longer than she needs to be!” Oliver reached over and pulled on Allen’s ear lobe like he was about to yank it off. “Now then, ___________, I’m sorry for his actions and I do hope that you’ll forgive the dear. He hasn’t had anyone to play with in such a long time, it seems that he was a bit rough on you.” He released Allen’s ear and took your hand, then kissed the bandaged top of it in an apologetic manner. Allen just stood next to him and grumbled something that sounded like an apology.   

    You met Allen’s eyes for a moment, but had nothing to say to him. Does he go and pick fights with everyone he meets?

    Oliver turned towards Allen and spoke, “I’ll be leaving in ten minutes, if your butt isn’t in the car ready to go it’ll be pink before you can say ‘shit’. Got it?!” 

    “Yes mother.” Allen responded in a sarcastic tone. 

    “Don’t sass me boy or you’re going to walk home on crutches. You’re lucky that you’re in a hospital, because if I catch you doing _that_ again you aren’t getting up off the ground.” Oliver turned to leave, while Allen’s face drained of color. 

    “What’s with that face? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” You said, noticing his reaction.

    He remained silent while his eyes were focused on the ground. 

    “Hey…” you said, slowly reaching out to touch his arm.

    “Don’t touch me!” Allen yelled. “It’s none of your business, so lay down and shut up because when you get better we’ll finish this. Until then you better watch it!” he said then left your room in a hurry.

    “Wait!” you called after him. “What do you mean ‘watch it’?” 

** But he just continued walking down the hallway, **

** his coat flowing angrily around him until he went down the stairway and out of your sight. **

    

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written an X Reader before, I hope you like it! I hope to continue it. Hopefully this will be the first of many chapters! That moment when you notice ALL of the spelling mistakes that you've made.... GAH. Oh well. 
> 
> Hetalia belongs to Hideki himaruya  
> You belong to ~~2P America~~ Yourself  
>  But the plot for this X Reader belongs to me.


End file.
